


The Healing Spark

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: A Walk In the Moonlight [3]
Category: Revolution (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Based on the show Revolution, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Gifset, Harry Potter Type Of Magic, Healer Stiles, Hunter and Werewolf alliances, Hunters, Illnesses, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reunions, Sexual Content, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Favorite, Werewolves, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's announcement rubs a lot of people the wrong way, and not just Derek's ex-bed partners. From an outsider's perspective: here's a stranger that just waltzes his way into the Prime members lives. He's a newcomer to them, wasn't there when everything was at it's worst after the Blackout, he hasn't fought for their community, and he isn't pulling his weight. Now when you combine all of that and have the leader demanding respect and special treatment for this outsider?</p><p>While Stiles is important to the Hale-McCall Pack, these people don't know everything Stiles had done before the Blackout. They don't know him or know nothing of his loyalty, devotion, and fierceness. Or how he protects his own, often with a recklessness that borders on dangerous and self-sacrificing.</p><p>Stiles will just have to show them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Spark

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was basically, kind of blatantly stolen from 'mizixy' from their review on "Love Remains The Same" but it was just perfect. And it helped me with half of the plot for this installment. I already know what I wanted to give Stiles an in with this community, but I needed a bit of strife and well...like I said, it was perfect and I hope they don't mind. 
> 
> In the show Revolution, Ben Affleck's wife takes over as Governor of California. It's a really interesting show and they do mention some famous people post apocalypse in season two. Spoiler...Steven Tyler's mummified remains are supposedly in New Vegas.

 

(( [For more of the effect, click here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgHD1ljf4Rw) ))

_"We lived in an electric world. We relied on it for everything. And then the power went out, everything stopped working. We weren't prepared. Fear and confusion led to panic. The lucky ones made it out of the cities. The government collapsed. Militias took over, controlling the food supplies and stock piling weapons. We still don't know why the power went out. But we're hopeful someone will come and light the way..."_

* * *

 

Previously:

_"If you think whoring yourself out and getting into the Alpha's bed is going to give you and your hobo friends the good life here, think again. This community is full. So why don't you scram and try the next. Try the Alpha Pack, they're always looking for bitches." she spat._

* * *

 

 

 

"You wanted to see me?" Derek asked as he entered Dr. Deaton's office. 

Deaton was standing in front of the map that made up the current country. Underneath lied a map of what used to be the United States. Derek noticed a red 'X' in the Monroe Republic and then more red 'X's' that created a trail towards the California Common Wealth and to their territory.

"Stiles's passage?" he asked as he stood next to the Vet.

After the blackout Derek only dared to venture to Mexico with Peter to retrieve Cora from where they had taken her. The lack of national security made it easier for them to pass through borders, but the chaos and anarchy made things much more dangerous. The fact that they ran into the Calaveras a day just before reaching what was back then still US soil was typical Hale Luck.

When things began to settle and the country split up to the republics and nations it was now, Derek only heard stories. A lot of them terrifying. Though his heart constantly yelled at him to go and search for Stiles like he had Cora, every other instinct told him to stay put. The pack needed him, and as Alpha he had to do what was best for the pack. Normally he would convince himself he could do both...but the Blackout brought out the complete worst in humanity.

"Yes. I managed to have a chat with him and his friends. Stiles seems to know Mr. Pittman the longest. Lived in the same settlement in Wisconsin for many years after the Blackout. It was when they began to make their way west that they somehow, by chance or luck, managed to come across Priscilla. She's been in Texas." Dr. Deaton explained.

Derek growled as he mentally traced all of the places Stiles has been through. Trying to not imagine what sort of horrors Stiles has seen on his way home. "He's here now. That's what's important."

"That's what's the problem." Deaton said seriously as he turned to face the Alpha.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the Vet.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your little declaration, while heartfelt and moving to those of us who know the story between you two, has caused some to become...unsettled."

"Has anyone threatened Stiles?" Derek demanded, eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Derek, keep calm. No one has said or done anything..."

"That unsaid _yet_ is weighing heavily though." Derek finished.  

Deaton sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Derek, I know Stiles. Scott, Melissa, the Sheriff obviously, and other main and powerful members of this society know and care about Stiles. Of course we'd accept him no matter the circumstances, but Derek...it's been a decade. What we've built here? With our own hands, sweat, and blood? It all happened without Stiles. I'm not saying I doubt his loyalty or willingness to put in as much as any one of us...but you have to understand that you _have_ ruffled some feathers. Once upon a time we didn't think we've ever had to turn people away. We were sure we would always have room and supplies to help those who needed it. But then that storm came through and wiped out a lot of crops and killed a lot of game. Then that year that virus went through the animals."

Derek's lips thinned out into a line as he remembered those horrible instances. They needed to be smart and being smart meant being a bit heartless. The territory that was theirs needed careful and planned hunting. Giving the animals time and chance to reproduce so their people wouldn't starve. A lot who came for shelter had to be turned away. Those two times Deucalion received a spike in numbers as many traded their humanity for refuge. 

"Are you saying we turn away Stiles?" his heart ached just saying that aloud.

"No. I am saying it is a matter to bring up next month." 

"Expand territory?" Derek voiced. 

"We've supplied help to Governor Affleck when more war clans began to threaten the borders. Problems with territory expansion won't come from her." Dr. Deaton explained.

"Mostly from the Alpha Pack and the Hunters." Derek said. 

"But back to the topic on hand...the issue with our capacity almost reaching it's limit isn't a secret. People are worried about being kicked out. This is a safe haven. People have heard stories of what other places are like. They don't want to be forced out."

"I'm not going to kick anyone out." Derek insisted.

"I know that. But the people don't. They're already uneasy because of the medicine shortage and the sick and wounded we have in our med bay." Deaton said.

"Scott and Chris will be back in a few days with medicine."

"There's a storm. It's going to delay them. And even if they were on time...some of these patients don't have that sort of time." Deaton licked his lips as he tried for the best words of advice he could offer Derek. "I used to advice your mother in times like these. People are worried and unsettled. Tragedy for some of our youngest is inevitable and will cause pain and grief...while you and the rest of the pack leaders are celebrating in love and reunion. While some families have to make due with weekly rations and work their way up from digging out houses and mucking out the stables, Stiles and his friends arrive and get the royal treatment? You know that could easily spell out revolt." Derek growled at the thought. Even more so because it would be his people doing it to themselves. "My advice? Find a place for Stiles and his friends. Have them keep their heads down and let things settle until it seems like they've always been here..."

All Derek wanted to do was shower Stiles with all the love and affection and basic needs that were probably scarce the last few months, maybe years. But Deaton was right. If it had been any other month, maybe it wouldn't be as unsettling. But viruses struck pretty hard on both people and live stock. Even if Scott's trip down south gave them some medicines and herbs that Deaton and Melissa could use, it wouldn't be what they needed. Some _will_ die.

"I want some alone time with Stiles. Have Natalie interview Stiles's friends and find them a job." Derek ordered before leaving Deaton's office. 

* * *

 

"You've only been here about a day, but it seems you've already been helping when you could." Natalie Martin said from behind the teachers desk. 

Stiles, Aaron, and Priscilla had been in the Hale house enjoying the most luxurious meal they've had...since the blackout. There was meat and veggies and warm bread. It was heaven. The wolf that found them, Isaac, told Stiles that Derek wanted to see him in his study. Aaron and Priscilla were to go see Natalie Martin at the school to begin discussing their plan of their stay. Isaac himself escorted the two there, and while on the way both Aaron and Priscilla saw the stares and glares aimed at them. 

Now they were seated in a child's elementary school classroom being interviewed. Mrs. Martin was properly dressed, the way a high class citizen would and not like the people they've come across these last few months. Though she didn't look any less threatening, especially with those piercing eyes. 

"Anything is better than waiting." Aaron replied curtly, which gained him an elbow jab from Priscilla.

"What he means is, we know how societies work. Every able member has to do their part. We know we have to pull in our share." Priscilla answered professionally.

"I didn't..." Aaron gave a tired sigh. "I'm sorry if I'm...most of the company I keep are sociopathic jerks who are good with swords and fist. My sarcasm is my only defense."

"I can see why you and Stiles would be friends." Natalie replied and her eyes grew softer. "You've known him long?"

"Uh...two years after the Blackout he stumbled into the outskirts of our settlement. When he patched him up and got him hydrated he helped up by putting together a crazy mechanism that made water transfer easier to the crops in the village. Smart ass had actual smarts." Aaron replied and Natalie seemed to accept him.

"Right. Well there's more time for that later. Now...let's get down to business. It was brought to my attention that you wanted to be a teacher?" Natalie asked Aaron.

"Not really." he replied honestly. Once a lot of the adrenaline wears off and he actually had some real food and the need to survive could be pushed away for the moment, it just leaves tiredness. And damn was he tired. "But, I mean, I don't know. I did it before. I ran a schoolhouse in a settlement in Wisconsin." 

"What are you qualifications?" Natalie asked as she grabbed a pencil and readied her notepad.

"Four degrees. Two doctorates from MIT."

Natalie's eyes widened a bit. "Wow...you are insanely qualified."

"That's true..." Aaron nodded. 

"Though I'm sure you will get along swimmingly with a lot in our community, I'm not sure a teaching position would be... _right_ , for you."

"But I saw a sign out front that said you needed a teacher. I'm a teacher!" Aaron insisted. 

"I know we're not really in a place to be too picky, but you will be molding young minds and I'm not sure you've got the right attitude. We need to prepare these children for the future without scarring them." Natalie said.

"The scarring part happens later, right?" Aaron stated, rather than asked, though it was in the form of a question.

"Aaron." Priscilla warned.

" _No_." He said to her before turning to look at Natalie with determination. "I get it...You guys have rules, but lady, you don't know me. Hell, you don't even know Stiles. Not the post-Blackout Stiles. He's different. He's stronger. Kinda reckless when it comes to those he cares about and he's the reason I'm alive and reunited with my _wife_! It's because of him _and us_ , working together that we _made_ _it out_ of the Monroe Republic. We _made it_ through the Plains Nation _and_ the Wasteland. How many teachers can give you up to date facts about what the rest of the country is really like? At the moment? Just _one_. And they know math and science and some medicine. I may not be the first guy to be picked in a sword or gun fight, but I will gladly pick one up and try. I will also help any way I can. The last few months have been hell, and some days I can almost _literally_ feel my sanity leaving me, so I _need_ to do something...so please...give me a job. Give me _this_ job."

Natalie was a bit taken aback but then nodded. "Okay. Classes start Monday."

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles laid in Derek's bed naked and making out lazily. 

"I feel like we should be discussing some more serious things..." Stiles mumbled as Derek kissed down his jaw to his neck. 

"Your hand's on my dick. This is as serious as we're going to get." Derek replied as he pulled Stiles a bit closer. Their legs were intertwined, bodies covered in a light sheet of sweat, Stiles's body had a few new bruises that were actually hickies from Derek that appeared from his neck all the way to his hips. 

...Derek wanted to properly leave his marks on Stiles. 

Stiles chuckled as he and Derek kisses again, his stroking of Derek's cock was slow and deliberate. The memories he has of doing this before the Blackout was almost now just pure imagination, but it held some true notes seeing as how he had Derek moaning. 

But because of those thoughts he stopped. 

"What?" Derek demanded breathlessly. He kept bucking into Stiles's fist to try and get off. 

"We should probably talk. Like... _seriously_ talk. Derek, you don't know how freaking happy I am to be here, with all of you... _you_ specifically. But we can't pretend the last ten years didn't happen." Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek's and closed his eyes. "Part of me wants to ignore it all. Ignore parts of it anyway..."

It was clear which parts Stiles meant.

"She meant _nothing_." Derek promised, pulling Stiles on top of him as he turned to lay on his back. 

"I know. I'm not angry, Der. I just...I think we should lay it all open. If we keep avoiding it, it'll eventually turn into something ugly. I don't want that. I...I want this to be my home again."

"It is." Derek swore and kissed Stiles sweetly. When he pulled back he sighed and let his head fall against the pillow. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "We'll talk. But...lets wait for Scott to come back, okay? I have a feeling I may not be the Alpha my people need. Scott should be here while I brood in peace."

Stiles lips twitched upwards a bit and nodded, kissing Derek's chest, over his heart. "Okay."

* * *

 

"And you, miss...?" Natalie asked. 

Though Aaron called her his wife, she had an eye for these sort of things. And they wouldn't be the first couple to have distance issues, and god know what other sort of issues because of the Blackout. She didn't want to assume anything.

"Mrs. Pittman." Priscilla supplied, then said. "Priscilla's fine. And I was classmates with Aaron at MIT. It's where we met. Science and mathematics and physics are all things I can teach. Maybe bring it up in a way that helps the kids know how it applies to agriculture and hunting. Apply it to every day things...I can do that. Out side of the classroom I can forage for food. Nuts and berries, herbs and plants. Or help around, I'm fit and healthy."

Natalie smiled at them both. "Classes begin Monday. There are different age groups, but we'll switch as needed to make sure it's productive for all those involved. Unlike school in the old days...the progress and education our children learn now is vital in ways that we can't afford to give them simply busy work."

"Understood." Aaron said and Priscilla nodded.

"For now I'll show you to Bobby Finstock. He and some of the others are in charge of collecting the crops. Good as any place to start."

* * *

 

_"Can you believe we're just supposed to roll over for him too, like actual dogs?"_

_"Coming in here like he owns the place. Pft! Where was he when raiders destroyed our crops?"_

_"Crops **we** worked hard to grow! He's just here to take the goods. Him and his friends. Did you see the fat one?"_

_"What do you expect from someone from the Monroe Republic...Selfish, greedy, fucking bastards. I bet he's a soldier."_

Stiles clenched his fist and forced himself to ignore all the not so quiet whispers he heard as he passed by. 

Derek was called away by Melissa to tend to an emergency outside of the preserve. Derek advised Stiles to stay in the Hale house until he returned, but Stiles was stubborn. He had to show people he wasn't afraid and _wasn't_ just using Derek. Not as a shield or protection. But with every jeer and comment, he was reconsidering. Maybe it was better if he had stayed inside. 

"Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles turned to Deaton and let out a sigh of relief. "Doc."

"Mind giving me a hand? Not as young as I used to be." Deaton said as he shuffled some of the supplies he was holding in his arms.

Stiles gave him a grateful grin and took some of the things from him. Silently they made it towards the med bay. Deaton led him to the back where there was an office and Stiles set things down carefully on the open places on the table. Looking at those in the med bay Stiles frowned. 

"They're kind of young..."

"Due to the supernatural activity around these parts, the children are trained in basic survival Hunter skills. It's normally not a problem, but last month something broke into our territory and attacked during a training session. A lot of the kids were scraped in some way...and that's putting it mildly." Deaton explained.

"Infections?" Stiles asked.

It made him think how back before the Blackout no one batted an eye. Some Neosporin for basic scrapes or some antibiotics from the pharmacy and be good as in a few days. Now...Stiles has seen so many people die because of seemingly insignificant cuts.

Deaton nodded. "Scott and Chris were heading to Mexico for some medicine....but there's a storm that's delaying them."

Stiles looked at some of the kids there. Feverish, breathing heavily, whimpering.

"They don't have time to spare." Stiles stated solemnly.

Deaton was about to reply when a mother came in carrying her child, crying about eating some poisonous berry. Deaton rushed and gather some supplies, which Stiles noticed were running low, and set to work on mixing something up for the child. Stiles watched as the child drank the antidote and then walked away, but heard when the child began to heave the contents of their stomach.

Stiles looked around the room, looked very gloomy and depressing. Looking down at his hands he focus and his magic began to react to his emotions and intentions.  

  

 

He sat next to a cot where a boy, no older than ten, was laying. There was a bandage on the side of his stomach, he was sweating and breathing shallowly. Stiles smiled kindly down at him, "Hey..."

"Hi..." the boy said weakly.

"I'm Stiles. What's your name?" 

"Teddy..."

"Really? That's an awesome name. Can I ask how you got hurt, Teddy?" Stiles asked as he reached over to peal the bandage off carefully. Still, Teddy winced. Stiles saw the discoloration that indicated internal bleeding. Organ failure would follow soon. 

"Fell off a horse..." Teddy said miserable.

"Oh? Who were you trying to impress?" Stiles asked with a calming smile. 

He hesitated a bit before he replied, "Her name's Amy..."

"Ah...well, how about I make you better so you can continue your courtship of this Amy?"

"You can do that? I thought we didn't have medicine." Teddy scrunched up his nose at the fact. 

"Well...uh...just...let me..." Stiles placed his hand over the wound and concentrated. He felt his magic working and kept at it until the wound disappeared. When he opened his eyes and saw that it worked, he smiled wider. "There!"

"Oh my god!"

Stiles turned to see a woman staring at the boy with awe and happiness and tears in her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged the boy then went to inspect the wound.

"Look momma! I'm all better!" Ted sat up and he did look better. 

"He should still take it easy for a few days. Keep him hydrated and if possible eat foods that'll help the kidneys. Lots of berries from what I remember. But he should be fine, if not you can come find m-" Stiles was stopped mid word by being embraced tightly.

 _"Thank you!_ " the mother whispered breathlessly into his ear. "I thought I was going to lose him..." 

Stiles returned the hug and replied, loud enough for anyone to hear, "No one's dying. Not while I'm around."

The mother pulled back and went back to her son. She caressed his hair back and kissed his forehead, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes. 

"I had to tell her this morning that she should start thinking of saying goodbye. Even if Scott and Chris made it back, there was only so much we could do." Deaton said as he stood next to Stiles.

"I thought you and Ms. Morrell were magic?" Stiles turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Marin is an offensive magic user. Her magic is towards battle and defense when needed. And there was an incident about five years after the Blackout. The Nemeton was acting up and to make sure nothing horrible happened, I gave it my magic to placate it. The most I can do is make potions and recommend herbs that'll help Melissa." Deaton explained. Then he smiled at Stiles, "But I guess we've now got ourselves a healer."

Stiles smiled, "Who's next?"

Deaton led him to some of the more serious patients. Stiles repeated what he had done and soon the threat of losing anyone was gone. Most of the med bay will be empty by night fall.

Soon though Stiles began to feel the drain in his body after using so much magic in such a short amount of time. Deaton told him it was enough for one day. Those who were left weren't even in the yellow zone of danger and could wait until he was rested. 

Stiles frowned slightly, but agreed. Or he would have, when he saw another little boy standing next to a cot where a little girl was laying on. Stiles walked over to them, smiling at the children and their mother. "Hello...who might you be?"

"I'm Sammy. This is my sister Meg...she's sick. Are you going to make her better like the others?" Sammy asked. He was blond with green eyes and one of his hands was missing three fingers. 

"Yeah...I am." Stiles promised as he knelt down next to the cot and smiled at the little girl, younger than her brother...maybe four or so. 

"It can wait. Doctor Deaton said you needed rest. She's only got a stuffy nose and a bit of a fever." the mother reassured.

"Yes, Stiles. We should head back to the Hale house and alert our Alpha of our new healer." Deaton said. 

Stiles ignored them and locked eyes with Sammy. Stiles reached out and took his little hand. "Does it hurt?"

"...sometimes." Sammy said quietly.

"He was near an explosion when Raiders tried to force themselves inside..." the mother said sadly. 

Stiles nodded and held Sammy's hand gently between his hands. Closing his eyes Stiles reached to the core of his magic and concentrated.

"Stiles? What are you doing?" Deaton asked as he watched the glow grow stronger from Stiles's hands.

When the glow disappeared and Stiles stood up, he staggered a bit and Deaton rushed to help him. When he heard two huge gasps, Deaton turned to see Sammy...with a hand fully restored, wiggling his working fingers.

"MOMMY LOOK! FINGERS!"

"OH MY GOD!" The mother cried as she pulled her son close and kissed his hand and each finger. 

Stiles wobbled and Deaton turned to the mother and said, "I'm going to walk him to the Hale House. Anyone asks for him, tell them it can wait until after dinner."

* * *

 

"Okay, so he may last a week...maybe a month, but come on. When has Alpha Hale ever lasted too long with anyone? Never!" the belly shirt woman told the group of women that were around the square taking a break from their duties.

"I dunno...if what Alpha Hale said is true, he may be here for a long run." another woman said.

"Shame..."

The belly shirt woman scoffed, "What can he do that some whore can't?"

"Better keep it quiet...least you're overheard and kicked out. Your opinion or not, Alpha Hale was pretty clear." Another woman advised. "And by the way, here he comes."

Derek was indeed on his way. He was talking with Chad, head of security and being flanked by Melissa and some others. 

No matter who was going to speak, it was cut off by a shriek of, "DADDY!"

Chad looked away from his conversation with Derek to catch the rocket that was coming towards him that was his son. Chad laughed as he picked Sammy up and tossed him in the air and then kissed his forehead, "Hey kiddo. Say hi to Alpha Derek."

"Hi Alpha!" Sammy greeted happily.

Derek smiled at the young pup. "You're exceptionally happy today, Sammy. Meg better?"

"Oh, she'll be alright! Stiles promised he'd fix her." Sammy replied happily.

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Look daddy! Stiles fixed me too!" Sammy said as he shoved his hand, chubby little, working and wiggling fingers in his father's face. 

Chad's eyes widened and he began to choke up and he counted each finger. The he let out a shaky breath, "You...you're..."

"Fixed! Stiles fixed lots of people today! Lots of mommies were very happy and smiling!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Where's Stiles now, Sam?" Derek asked.

"Doc De'en said he was gonna rest and eats dinner." Sammy replied. 

Derek placed a hand on Chad's shoulder and said, "We'll continue this later, okay?"

Chad nodded as he hugged his son and then kissed his hand again. 

Melissa and Derek headed towards the Hale house mostly silent. As they went they heard more whispers about Stiles, but unlike a few hours ago, they held awe and wonder instead of venom and hatred. 

"Always full of surprises." Melissa says.

"The best kind." Derek agreed. 

* * *

 

Once in the Hale House Deaton told Derek that Stiles was in their room. While Derek headed upstairs, Melissa and Deaton talked about what Stiles did. Melissa's gasp of joy and laugh when Deaton told her that thanks to Stiles no one was going to die, made Derek smile proudly. 

Entering his -- their -- room, Derek spotted Stiles. He looked about ready to pass out. 

"Derek..." Stiles tried to get up but lost his strength and began to fall Derek was there in an instant to catch him and placed him on the bed.

"Time to rest." Derek ordered gently. 

"Derek, I just need you to know-" Stiles began.

"It's okay, just go to sleep." Anything that needed to be said could wait. 

  

Stiles groaned a bit and nodded reluctantly. "As long as you promise to stay."

"I'm not going to leave you." Derek promised. 

    

Stiles, with the help of Derek, fell back onto the bed as Derek tucked him in. Sleepy and tired, Stiles still muttered, "I love you."

Derek just smiled for a moment, taking the time to appreciate what he had. His territory, his family, and now his mate. 

   

"I love you too." Derek said once Stiles was asleep. He sat on the bed and watched his lover sleep. Leaning down to kiss his forehead he whispered, "Thank you for coming home to me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Since Harry Potter is where a lot of my magical information comes from, that's part of where Stiles's magic also comes from. In future adaptations where we see more of what Stiles has been up to during the Blackout, there'll be a part of when for a time he lived and trained among witches who taught him how to use his Spark. Remember I said that he didn't really use magic until a year after the Blackout. 
> 
> In Harry Potter, so long as the limb wasn't blasted away by dark magic, it can be regrown. Example would be the bones in Harry's arm in chamber of secrets. Or counter point, but still an example, when Molly explained she couldn't regrow George's ear because it was blasted off with dark magic. 
> 
> There's still more to come. Scott has to come back and we've still got to see more of what Stiles has done away from the pack. I will have more people pass through who have known Stiles so the village can get a grasp of Stiles's heroism. And also past flames. That's a main request I keep getting. In due time people!
> 
> Until the next installment! Btw, if you mention specific questions you want answered or want to know more about a character and what happened to them after the Blackout(Like maybe you wanna know what's going on now with the Nemeton or what happened to like...Harris or Jennifer Blake in this)...ask me questions, make observations. It'll give me ideas and if I have ideas I'll probably update faster.


End file.
